


Reflections in the water

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: The face of the man who loves you [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, events of Legend of the Sword still happened though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Everyone knows the legend and the myth of King Arthur and his brave knights. Ask anyone in the street and they could name a few, Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristan, Sir Galahad, and so on and so on... but no one ever wondered or cared why they never heard the name Sir William Wilson





	1. forming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quoyan_XI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/gifts).



> Q ..... I love Q 
> 
> My way of showing you, darling how much your help and support has meant to me! 
> 
>  
> 
> This has turned out to be longer and more difficult to finish then I first thought, so it's be split up.

 

 

 

For over many centuries every child born was given a birth mark, which at any given time would appear anywhere on the persons body.

Starting off a brown-red colour, but as the person got older it became clear it wasn't the case.

 

The older one got, the more darker and defined the image would appear. Almost always it would be a symbol that was most dear to the individual and to others.

As each year that passed more families would choose a families duty and honour over what was theirs by birthright, it was becoming increasingly more and more common for soulmates to survive without their counterpart, but the pain of an unfulfilled bond stayed till death.

 

The real tragedy of soulmates not fulfilling their bond was causing people with soulmarks to die off, which was turning the story of soulmates, bonds and marks into a thing of legend.

 

 

 

 

With the case of the eldest Stark child, Robb had been born with the family wolf on the inside of his right thigh. Both Ned and Catelyn were apprehensive at first, but as Robb got older and didn't give a seconds thought to the mark, it eased their minds some for if and when the time came him to do his duty.

 

 

 

 

One of the earliest memories that Sansa could remember was walking through the tall grass away from her laughing family behind her and following the tiniest thing, her young eyes had ever seen.

Sansa had been doing her stitching sitting outside as everyone enjoyed the warm day, beside her mother.

Her work getting corrected every now and then as they watched father help Robb with a sword, while the rest of her siblings tried crowding over each other to watch.

When a tiny creature landed on the tips of her fingers, most girls her age would've been scared or screamed from any bug landing on them, but for some reason Sansa was fascinated.

The way its wings spread and fluttered out as it took flight, in that moment Sansa was envious and without any other thought dropped her needle work and took chase.

It was one of the most childlike expressions of whimsy Sansa would ever experience before life and duty governed the rest.

 

 

 

From that day forward Sansa never wanted to forget that tiny creature and captured its essence to wear and keep with her always.

Through pins, rings and any other jewellery she could find. Not wanting to stand out, even though she sometimes liked the attention it gave her, but more like wanting something that was hers and hers alone.

 

 

 

 

On another day, years later Sansa saw another small creature simular to her first little dragonfly, and ignoring the calls from her family ran off as fast as she could so she would not loose sight of the winged friend.

Through patches of grass she continued her case and passed through fields of trees, Sansa suddenly felt like a beam of pure feeling.

Too young to even know or comprehend what the feeling could be, Sansa only knew it felt good then extremely painful wash over her entire body and collapsed under the pure weight of it.

 

 

Sansa sat in the grass panting out of breath and looked at her surroundings, taking in a small stream nearby and crawled the short distance there.

She cleaned her hands in the cool water and cupped a small amount in her hands to test if it was clear enough to drink, when she let out a loud scream when she saw a man's face in the water looking back at her.

 

 

Sansa clutched her chest and looked around in a panic, and unknowingly took another look in the water when her curiosity out trumped her fear.

The same man was still there and had a look of confusion about him as he stared back at her.

Her hand that was clutching her chest lifted slowly and hesitantly she gave him a small wave in a way of greeting.

The smile that graced his face completely transformed him and Sansa smiled back without realising she was and knew in that moment she had found a new friend.

 

 

 

 

Soulmate's were rare and mark's rarer, but they weren't a dying medium in Briton. Bill had been born from two soulmate's finding each other that never shared a mark and watched at a young age as his older brother and sister got their mark.

He watched as most of his friends got theirs too.

His parents thought it was strange that young William never got one considering the circumstances and looking on proudly at a young Bedivere showing off his red mark on his right shoulder for anyone to see.

Bill was never bothered by any of it and just felt happy for his best friend, knowing he'd seen a simular mark on Maggie's shoulder and waited throughout the years to see if they both would figure it out for themselves.

 

 

 

 

Bill was reaching adulthood and he still felt his mothers disappointed gaze whenever she saw him, knowing it was only coming from a place of love, but still feeling annoyed none the less.

He didn't want peoples pity, even though he got it regardless and continued on as if their lingering looks never got to him.

What they didn't know was that for the past few years he had a mark, he remembered the exact moment it formed. Only for some reason he couldn't articulate properly, Bill couldn't bring himself to share that fact with anyone.

 

 

 

He and few others had been wandering the forest hunting while Bill had gone off on his own for some much needed solitude.

Bill didn't know how long he'd been walking or how far and got spooked when he felt something latch onto his ankle and tried dragging him into the water.

His hands desperately tried to grasp onto anything he could, grass and roots, when he eventually remembered his quiver and retrieved an arrow.

Bill was still being dragged through the mud and his lower half was submerged in the dark depths of the water, feeling fear creep in, he stabbed at the thing wrapped around his ankle and scrambled to the waters edge when it immediately let him go.

 

 

 

As he sat there in a state of shock he felt a wave of pure happiness overcome him, making him feel even more confused than when he was first attacked.

Bill gasped out loud when he saw a pale hand rise out of the water and take a hold of his shirt to pull him down.

He swatted at the feminie limb and felt even more confused when it moved back into the water and in its stead was the image of a young girl with long fiery locks.

 

She seemed scared of him at first till she mustered up the courage to wave, her bravery was just the thing to make him smile and he waved back.

 

 

 

 

That encounter was only the first of many throughout the coming years.

Other means had been tested, but only when he looked into a glass of water, prepared a bath or saw a puddle on the ground, only in water when it was that girls reflection instead of his own.

 

 

 

 

It had taken hours and Sansa didn't know that the family had sent out a search party to go and look for her.

When she saw her father running towards her, Sansa thought he was going to pick her up and embrace her like he used to before Rickon was born.

Excitedly she ran to meet him halfway only to be disappointed when he grasped her shoulder tightly and lectured her the whole way back home instead.

 

The pressure from his fingers digging into her shoulder was reaching unbearable levels and was going to scream when he finally released her and in the slit second, Sansa chose that moment to run to her room with tears streaming down her face.

 

 

 

 

Not knowing how long she had been crying or how late the hour was, her mother came in to see if she had bathed after dragging in all that mud and pushed to do so when she saw the state of Sansa's dirty clothes.

The steaming water was all ready and waiting to be used and as Sansa undressed her mother let out a shocked gasp.

"Mother?"

"How long have you had that?" Catelyn demanded as she pointed to Sansa's bare hip.

When she looked down at herself, Sansa let out a shocked gasp herself and poked at the new mark darkening her hip.

The colour was too dark to be red, which meant it wasn't new and wasn't black like a mark turned into once someone reached adulthood. 

It was the  colour of the darkest purple Sansa had ever seen.

She smiled when she saw the small outline of the dragonflies she loved so much, but didn't recognise the outline of the creature around it.

Never having seen anything like it, she could only guess that the animal could fly too with its wings larger the entire body of the dragonfly.

 

 

 

For weeks Sansa thought the man's face in the water was just from her wild imagination, forgetting about it till one day out of the blue, it started raining.

Being locked inside and no place to go, she stayed in her room to be alone with her stories. Wishing to be like one of those princesses and getting swept away into a life of love and happiness.

She was just getting to her favourite part when she heard a tapping at her window.

 

Sansa let out a startled yelp and dropped her book from her hands as she turned to see the man's face through the heavy downpour.

He tapped again before giving her a friendly wave, which Sansa reciprocated as she came closer.

Her hand reached out for his and as they tried pressing their hands together, a part of Sansa was disappointed all she could feel was the cold glass.

 

 

 

Throughout the years Sansa would see that same man whenever she came across patches of water, streams, pods, or even puddles after the rain and every time.

They would always greet each other with a wave and smile before their hands tried reaching for the other.

 

 

 

 

All of it was pushed to the back of her mind years later when her father announced the king was coming with his family to Winterfell and fell in love for the first time in her life.

 

 

 


	2. reaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this was written in September and it's taken until now for me to update O.O

 

 

 

Bill was watching from where he stood leaning against one of the many trees as Bedivere and Maggie played with Blue in the forest. The sun was bright and where they were, the trees were growing thicker and closer together which gave him enough cover from the harsh sun and time to think.

 

 

It had been a long time now since he'd last seen the young redhead in the water, for a while she seemed happier and was somewhere brighter with more sun, her warm smile reflecting the warmer climate.

She was growing older and dare he say more beautiful with each passing day. In the last few months whenever he still saw her, she seemed more quiet. She no longer tried to hold conversations with him, or trying to get each other to communicate somehow even her enthusiastic arms gestures had ceased.

Each smile became lesser and fewer between, until one day they stopped entirely just like her, it was like she went to great lengths to avoid seeing him.

 

Bill could clearly remember the last time he saw her face, she was silently crying not wailing or screaming like she wanted someone to find her and comfort her. She was going to great lengths to not be discovered with her grief and tried one last time to reach for him with an outstretched hand, her eyes pleading desperately like never before.

A part of Bill, a huge part of him was regretting the hesitation as his hand had automatically reached out, only for his rational brain to kick in and wonder what foolishness was he trying to accomplish as he remembered all the times his hand encountered glass or water.

_If all they had to do was reach in and grasp each others hands?_

The thought seemed silly and childish now as he looked and turned away just as she had done to him weeks earlier.

If Bill had had turned back he would've seen the devastation on her face with his action.

 

 

 

As he heard his friends laughter get louder, they were almost close enough to see him if they weren't so distracted as they continued chasing each other. Bill was about to call it quits and head back to the castle when he felt the strangest breeze blow right past him.

His body immediately shivered and he drew his light cloak closer over his chest, when a stronger second breeze almost knocked him over, Bill looked around him and saw a light coming from a tunnel almost hidden in large rock low to the ground.

As he walked closer to investigate, Bill noticed it was barely large enough for him to fit through if one crawled on their knees. He looked around and couldn't see his friends any longer through the fog and thought why not? and placed his trusty bow down on the ground and detached his quiver, but kept his sword on him as he leant down and slowly made his way inside ignoring the gravel digging into his palms and knees.

 

 

>\---->>>

 

 

Kingslanding wasn't how Sansa she wished or hoped it was going to be, regret sat heavily within her but especially within her heart. For a while she thought she loved her prince but that ended badly.

Then she thought she had made a true friend in Margaery but that also was shattered quickly when she was married off to someone else.

The only one she could rely on, she was waiting to hear from again, she wished she'd left with him when she first had the chance. Now that was just another regret in a long list of them.

She felt foolish not trusting Petyr enough to go with him when she first had the chance, thinking she had found a new family with a house that cared for her, make a new home, when she could've had that sooner.

A duty to her late parents for agreeing to a worthy match instead of trusting a match that was already there with the most unexpected person.

 

 

 

It was Cersei Lannister, the last person on the face of the earth who opened up to her about how it felt to know about the bond. Sansa had only been in Kingslanding a few months, sitting at the table she'd been summoned to, looking down at her hands in her lap as she listened avidly to every word.

"When he looks into your eyes and he's looking back, there is no other feeling like it, little dove. When you both reach for each other before either of you are aware you're doing so and you just instinctively know this is the one for you..." She trailed off as she got lost in memory as Sansa did the same when she first met Petyr.

 

 

His features seemed so familiar yet not quite the same, like she was looking at a mirror image, distortion of what she had become used to. When they had first laid eyes upon each other Sansa was taken aback to see neat straight short hair and the goatee, which made him look almost like a completely different person.

A smile had been growing ever larger the longer she had blatantly stared at him and his was slow to reciprocate but once it no longer looked smug Sansa's hand rose to meet his halfway.

Her hand was straight up waiting for him to do the same like they had done so many times before and was shocked into the present when instead of his hand coping hers and meeting her palm with palm, he grasped her hand, her fingers curved in and a tender kiss placed upon her knuckles.

She smiled and introduced herself, and curtsied when he did the same hiding her disappointment that her soulmate standing in front of her didn't react the way she thought. There was no spark, no instant feeling of connection and belonging. The euphoric feeling she experienced as a child wasn't there but the look Petyr gave her from the moment their eyes connected told he knew her, and would do anything for her.

 

 

Cersei seemed to come back to herself quicker than Sansa anticipated and turned to her with a hard share. "But that life is not ours, we are queens that must do our duty."

 

 

 

The only other person who spoke of such things was Olenna Tyrell during one of Sansa's visits. It was in fact Margaery that had broached the subject and like before, Sansa was there to soak up anything she could learn while making sure to look disinterested.

As a child she was disappointed at the lack of information in her books or how her mother closed up every time she tried to ask about it but Olenna was all to happy to share to willing ears.

She told a story of meeting her soulmate and the mark they shared, no name was ever given but Sansa suspected whoever they were, it wasn't who Olenna had married.

"The mark feels like it itches then grows into flames of..." Olenna also drifted off but not for the same reason, it was more like she was trying and struggling to find the rights words to describe an indescribable feeling and memory.

 

 

Sansa's hand went instantly to her hip where her mark resided and thought longingly of the kind face of Petyr in the water she missed seeing, his eyes seemed different after meeting him face-to-face. She had only once inquired about their soulmark and was disappointed when Petyr's hand stopped her from reaching out for it.

The rejection of their connection stung, but not excepting his help when offered would've done the same to him.

Sansa only regretted the moment she had turned away from his reflection on the day she found out she wasn't going leave or ever be free from the Lannister's more.

 

 

"It's indescribable, but when you both lock eyes you'll know."

Sansa looked up as Olenna continued and chanced a glance in Margaery's direction, seeing what she thought was envy on her friends face but could've easily been agreement. It was getting harder some days to read peoples cues, while other days and with certain people it was as easy as breathing.

"You'll burn for that feeling of completion but mark my words child, it's not all sunshine and roses."

Of that, Sansa had no doubt. The last time she saw Petyr's happy smiling face in the water was the day she was the morning of the day she was married to the imp.

She was at an all time low, in a marriage she never wanted and lost her last remaining friend. He was sailing away on the ship she wished... she wished for so many things and they never came true anymore. For every time her wish was answered the reply was twisted into someone else's cruel joke.

 

 

>\---->>>

 

 

It felt like years, but could've easily been months or even weeks as Bill tried navigating through places he'd never thought he'd live to see. The crawl through that damn tunnel felt an eternity through mud and who knew what else.

When he was finally able to lift his head higher than an inch and was able to stand again, Bill immediately regretted leaving as he quickly ran away from a creature he didn't know the name of, or even begin in trying to describe.

All he saw was a massive mouth with vicious teeth and searched for anywhere to hide.

What felt like days for Bill, for he had no sense of time any longer and saw a light on a Cliffside and ran towards it. He almost didn't make it when the creature came back to swiped at him just as he made it through.

 

 

 

Bill covered his eyes when the light wouldn't ease up and he tried desperately to look for shade. His eyes watered worse than he'd ever experienced and blindly walked forward, not wanting to go back.

When the sun on his back caused him to sweat, he pealed off his coat and used it to try and shield his face.

 

 

Bill felt exhaustion overcome him and not knowing or caring where he was, he collapsed on the ground and slept for as long as his body would allow.

 

 

When he came to, Bill could still see the blinding sun behind his closed eyes before he even opened them and slowly raised himself to his knees. He felt something scramble beside him, and with quick reflexes grabbed the thing and smacked its head on the ground. He bought the half reptilian, half mammal to his nose to smell. All he could smell was his own sweat and bit into the first piece of meat he'd come across in days.

 

With no sense of time, and no end to the sun Bill let out a yell when his feet encountered the path of grass this desert plane had. "What is this place?" Bill's voice sounded throaty from misuse, "And where the hell am I?"

His yell echoed, shocking Bill some, just as he felt like giving up an effeminate hand reached for his ankle again. This time he felt weaker when it dragged him downwards and back towards the sand. 

Just as his head lowered into the sand he thought it felt thick and soggy. 

 

 

 

When Bill awoke he saw a humanoid creature with sharp ears staring down at him. The creature offered is hand and Bill reluctantly accepted and once he was back on his feet Bill looked at his new surroundings and saw a place that looked to be just forest.

The green of the grass and the thickness of the tall trees gave Bill a sense of him being home when all of a sudden the same creature that had helped him up charged at him with sharp claws and fangs as it hissed at him and struck him across his face.

 

Bill groaned in pain, clutching his jaw and quickly unsheathed his sword striking the creature through its shoulder, slicing through muscle that was tougher than anything he'd ever come across. With the scream it let out there was a buzzing that got louder, and sounded like it was coming closer.

 

He looked up and saw many more of the same flying towards him, and more on the ground running. It didn't take Bill long, but he turned in the first direction that looked to be a clear path and ran as fast as he could.

 

 

 

This had now become his life.

Dodging creatures of all sizes and kinds which were all trying to kill him.

He regretted leaving his bow and arrows only seconds after emerging from that first tunnel but there was no time now living with regret.

 

Bill had his sword and one hand was constantly touching it, ready to use it at a moments notice.

Some days if he was lucky, he'd find another gateway or light. If the place he ended up was bright, he'd head for anything that was dark.

Nights were the worst, no fires, no light and surrounded by haunting noises.

As he lay in a cover of fresh dirt and mud trying to get as much rest as possible Bill ignored his hunger, the thoughts of a soft warm bed and a fresh hot cooked meal that wasn't raw flesh of something that didn't have a name, still tortured him.

His hands were shaking and when the familiar cry of one of those giant creatures with a wingspan wider then most castles echoed close by, Bill rolled over and made his retreat knowing his position wasn't safe anymore.

Running, that was all Bill could do now. Even though his muscles were aching and the twitches were getting worse, he didn't dare stop moving.

Bill was ignoring the spots in his eyes and the wave of nausea that was increasingly getting worse, it was so constant that it no longer bothered him. He'd had been living with it so long, it felt like his only companion. 

 

For days he was in a dark place that housed the largest creatures. If his life wasn't in danger and knew that he wouldn't get torn to shreds, Bill would've stopped to admire their majestic beauty. 

 

Bill didn't even have the energy to cry out when something took hold of him, a large claw wrapped around him and Bill was lifted clear off his feet and felt something sharp digging into his hip which made him groan under his breath in pain. As the black spots in front of his eyes worsened, he jolted and got knocked around when something smacked into the creature carrying him making it loose its grip.

Darkness spread and he willingly welcomed it, just as he landed in the first lot of water he'd come across in weeks maybe months.

 

 

>\---->>>

 

 

At the sound of men yelling and rushing up on deck of the ship sailing her away from Kingslanding, Sansa heard no complaints from Petyr as she rushed up the stairs to follow him.

Men were gathered near the back of the ship and were lowering the net meant for fishing but their catch for the day wasn't fish, it was something that Sansa couldn't see properly and strained her neck as she stood on her tippy toes without any results.

Petyr was making his way through the gathered crew demanding explanations only for the man himself to go deathly quiet when the reason for the men working to fish out something from the water became apparent.

 

Pushing aside a few men, Sansa let out a gasp as she felt her hip burning which was growing stronger the closer she came to Petyr's side.

The new sensation shocked her to her very core, knocking her off her feet. Her fall caught Petyr's attention and he turned towards her, his arms were under her arms to help her back up but once she stood his hold went slack causing Sansa to almost stumble.

The cause to stumble almost happened again when she looked down, Sansa was looking down at a very familiar face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought up this story I was reading a lot about Celtic and Otherworld's myths/legends and how they were and how they changed over time, as all legends do. A fairytale that seemingly is sweet that over time, changes depending on who is telling the tale. (A little back story for Otherworld's) Some believed that once you passed through any gateway you'd end up in lands of light and happiness. Only later for some to believe they were paths to mischief, with evil creatures and frightening with no laws. 
> 
> I obviously loved both, that it was more a gamble. A roll of the dice, that you'd pass through and it could be either. That they all exist, and that there's many worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe! No one has met face-to-face yet!


End file.
